


Una gran noche.

by ThisIsTheWitchingHour



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Assasins In Love, Babies, Bad Jokes, Bisexuality, Blood and Violence, Canon Bisexual Character, Christmas Fluff, Demigods, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Heterosexuality, Kings & Queens, M/M, Magic, Magical Tattoos, Modern Era, Modern Royalty, Partying, Soldiers, Team as Family, True Love, Vampires, Vishous loves Butch, warriors - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheWitchingHour/pseuds/ThisIsTheWitchingHour
Summary: Vampiros haciendo cosas comunes y corrientes, como bromear, cachondearse, tener hijos, etcétera.- Un Fanfic sobre la Hermandad que nadie pidió.Si quieres pasar un buen momento, eres invitado a leerlo. No te decepcionara.Soy una fanática que escribe lo que quisiera leer. No gano nada con la creación de este trabajo. Cualquier similitud con los libros o la saga es mera coincidencia.





	Una gran noche.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JR Ward.  
> Creación con el propósito de entretenimiento y fanatismo.  
> ¡Disfrútala!

El Jeep dio un bandazo cuando cruzó en una esquina, haciendo chirriar los neumáticos. La única hembra en el auto fue lo suficiente sincera para ser quién fulminara con la mirada al conductor desde la parte de atrás. El macho a su lado, en cambio, estiró una de las comisuras de los labios hacía ella, en una sonrisa mitad consuelo y mitad burlona. Xhex se mordió el labio y negó, hacía él.

\- Esto es una mierda. - el conductor se pasó una mano por su espeso cabello negro y golpeó el puño contra el volante, con la misma, y gruñó.- Hemos estado fuera unas dos horas y no hemos encontrado más Restrictores.

\- No siempre aparecerán por las zonas de patrulleo común para que les demos caza, Qhuinn. Ojalá fuesen así de idiotas.- repuso el copiloto.

El pelirrojo saca una cajetilla blanca y de él, un cilindro, colocándolo en la punta de sus labios sin inmutarse de los movimientos bruscos que lo sacudían.

Qhuinn volteo, y miró cómo encendió la pequeña llama con un refinado encendedor dorado. Entonces levantó el labio superior, esta vez en un silencioso gruñido. Sus ojos disparejos reprobaron la acción.

\- Baja la ventanilla, Blay.- dijo con las mandíbulas apretadas. Su tono de voz fue menos cortante y más afectuoso dirigido al macho a su lado - hola instintos de macho vinculado -, el pelirrojo obedeció sin chistar, y su cabello llamativo fue sacudido por el viento cuando la ventanilla hizo un suave siseo al deslizarse abajo.

Fumó en silencio con esos brillantes ojos clavados en los edificios que pasaban a velocidades inhumanas.

\- Creí que habías dejado el cigarro, Blaylock.- dijo Xhexania tras una leve vacilación. El macho delante suspiro y respondió en una exhalación:

\- Fumo uno de vez en cuando.- dijo, ladeando la cabeza a la ventanilla.- Es la ansiedad.

Qhuinn respondió con un sonido bajo y grave directamente de su pecho, entonces Blay alzó la voz sin voltear atrás.

\- Oye J, ¿alguno de los Hermanos respondió el mensaje? -El susodicho silbó una nota descendiente  pero aún así sacó el teléfono y chequeó, por quinta vez en el último minuto.

\- Probablemente están ocupados buscando en otras zonas, cómo nosotros, y no han respondido.- Xhex alzó los ojos al rostro de John y se encogió de hombros.

"Es la opción más acertada." Señaló.

\- Cierto.- murmuró el pelirrojo dejando caer la cabeza en el respaldo, miró fijamente el perfil del pelinegro, con la mirada perdida, Qhuinn dijo;

\- Esperemos que den señales más temprano que tarde.

Una suave onda la alcanzó, y la hembra se volteó, reaccionando a ella, el pelinegro enlazó sus dedos con los del pelirrojo sobre la palanca de cambios, sin darle una mirada, pero suspiro más tranquilo. Recibía distintas cosas de ellos; John, estaba sediento y energizado por acción, pero el macho tenía un buen control, y no se mostraba cómo tal. Qhuinn, ese hombre era problemático, de pies a cabeza, estaba ansioso. Un chasquido, y esas dagas suyas saldrían a jugar.

Mientras Blay, sufría su ansiedad a su manera, a diferencia del pelinegro, él estaba todo envuelto en un paquete de cortesía e ingenio. Xhexania pensó que él, era una imagen para enmarcar. Había algo en la visión de un macho grande y musculado cómo él, que usa caros perfumes y trajes de Armani por el día, y traje de combate estilo SWAT por las noches. Claramente, esa era una pizca que mantenía la maquinaria de Qhuinn andando, lo demás era todo el macho debajo.

Ella miró, las olas ir con un delicado vaivén de un macho al otro, hasta que JM apretado a su lado silbó atrayendo la atención.

"Tohr acaba de enviar un mensaje. Una dirección."

\- ¿Dónde? - ladró Qhuinn.

"Casi a las afueras de la ciudad." Tecleó tan rápido una respuesta que fue difícil coordinar. Los ojos grises de Xhex hicieron conexión con la mirada - verde y azul - del macho en el espejo retrovisor.

\- ¿Alguien sabe algo que yo no? - Blaylock tiró la colilla por la ventana y subió la ventanilla. Preparándose para la siguiente acción.

"Nada de nada." Suspiro John con el rostro serio, y las cejas fruncidas. La mente velozmente saltando a distintos escenarios posibles.

\- Bueno, Tohr nos dijo que habían unas ideas disparatadas en la mesa esta noche...- comenzó a decir la hembra.

En una larga y desolada carretera, con desierto a ambos lados una monstruosa camioneta negra se les unió por detrás, los vidrios ahumados no les permitía ver dentro. Pero sabían quiénes iban ahí. Las luces brillaron, una vez, y volvieron a bajar en la intensidad en la noche.

Blaylock asintió.

\- Sí. Es aquí.- dijo, moviendo los ojos hacía Qhuinn.

El Escalade los interceptó por la derecha. Los latidos y estruendos del hip hop haciendo saltar las ventanillas negras, el motor rugió, salvaje. Qhuinn imitó el saludo, sin poder evitar la sonrisa que le cruzó el rostro.

\- Grandísimo hijo de..., la diosa.- Rió.

Las chantas trajeron consigo el sonido de piedra y tierra siendo triturada bajo el peso de la camioneta. La estela se alzó en el aire cuando aparcaron lentamente junto al vehículo estacionado en medio de la nada. Frente al  BMW, estaba su respectivo dueño, también los están su hermano, el padre de John y el bastardo incontrolable de Rhage.

"¿Está todo en orden?" Dudó John, leyendo las expresiones de sus compañeros dentro. El hermano de dos metros, rapado, tatuado y con una cicatriz que le divide el rostro, es el primero en voltear.

Zsadist tiene los gruesos brazos cruzados sobre el enorme pecho, y aunque no es el macho más conversador o expresivo del jodido planeta, sus ojos dorados son lo más cercano a un buen presagio; los ojos idénticos a los de su hermano - y gemelo -, Phury.

En esa instancia estaban dorados - no negros -, lo que significa que dentro, estaba calmado y tranquilo. Los cuatro se encontraron suspirando. Qhuinn asintió.

\- Todo está bien.

El otro gemelo dice algo, y sus labios se mueven para luego reír roncamente, lanzando la larga y colorida trenza a su espalda. Phury adopta la misma posición desestresada de su hermano cuando a Z se le sacuden los hombros en una carcajada. El rubio frente a ellos es más expresivo; Rhage envuelve un brazo sobre los fornidos hombros del Hermano mayor y más viejo - Tohrment -, y se inclina hacía los gemelos disparejos, riendo, seguramente un comentario inteligente.

Qhuinn salta fuera del auto encontrándose cara a cara con otro miembro de la daga yendo en su dirección. Dirigió una mirada amistosa al pelinegro. Xhex y John lo flaquearon, sostenidos de la mano.

\- Jodido Rhage.- musitó acercándole el puño, el liado le colgaba entre los labios, el punto brillando en medio de la perilla azabache. Qhuinn lo saluda extendiendo su puño, chocando los nudillos.

\- ¿Es tan mal, V? - bufó.

\- Puedo oírlo a una manzana de distancia.

Blaylock se reunió con ellos, jugando con el encendedor entre sus manos. Sus ojos se fijan en el rostro del macho cuando intenta no reír, en cambio, los ojos fríos del macho más viejo se fijan en el gesto de sus manos, y una de las comisuras de su boca se extiende.

\- Veo que estás copiándome.- señala.

\- Sí...- Blay se sonroja.- Sobre Rhage, realmente lo siento.

\- No lo estés.- Una voz interrumpió.

Era el esposo de V, el Hermano de ojos avellanas sale del auto, uniéndose a la reunión. Butch solamente tiene la camisa negra y los pantalones de cuero, sus cabellos largos estaban alborotados como si acabara de desperezarse. Guiña un ojo en dirección al pelinegro mientras abre la puerta trasera.

\- Hieres mi corazón, O'Neal.- El pelinegro lo mira una vez, arriba a abajo, mientras suspira una nube de humo blanco.

\- No es cierto.- Dirige una mirada al macho, y extiende la mano, una más pequeña y femenina lo recibe del otro lado.

Payne.

La copia de V en un cuerpo femenino, sin músculos y cero tatuajes, sonríe, agradecida por el gesto, y sus ojos se conectan con el par idéntico a los suyos. Había algo que no cuajaba en el físico inmaculado, en la simetría y belleza etérea de los rasgos de los gemelos; la piel dorada con el cabello negro cómo el alabastro, liso cómo la seda y más brillante, las cejas del mismo color de pelo, no encajaba con los ojos (que no tenían nada que envidiar a unos pupilantes), con el azul gélido casi blanco al borde, el refulgir de la luna dentro. Son un par sorprendente.

\- Casi me dejas sorda con todo ese ruido.- dice.

\- Es mejor que el ruido de Manny.

John sonríe, y su mirada pasa de un gemelo al otro, sus ojos brillando con picardía. Butch carraspea.

\- De hecho, no está tan mal.- dijo, afectuosamente.- No puedo estar en contra de mi hermano.

\- Ja.- Payne se cruza de hombros, satisfecha, y mira con ojos brillantes a su gemelo.- ¿Ves, Vishous? A Butch le gusta. Admítelo, el rock es increíble.

\- No esta noche.

Las carcajadas de Qhuinn y Blaylock interrumpen la discusión, y el pelinegro se voltea, abriéndose paso hacía el resto de sus hermanos.

\- Primero las damas.- dice zanjando el tema por hoy.

Payne voltea la cabeza;

\- Xhex..

La nota interrogante en su voz atrajo la atención de la hembra. Su compañera alzó la cabeza.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Vienes conmigo? - pregunta, dudosa.

La hembra abandona su posición despreocupada contra la camioneta de Qhuinn, y asiente hacía la otra pelinegra.  John besa la mano de su mujer. Y cómo si le dijera algo con la mirada, la deja ir.

\- Vamos.-  dice.

Las dos hembras, se unen y rápidamente comienzan a cuchichear. V y Butch les siguen detrás, hombro con hombro. Vestidos nada más con la camisa y los pantalones de cuero negro. Las armas y dagas escondidas en los automóviles debajo de las gabardinas. Los tres mosqueteros los siguen por detrás.

Rhage. Quién les miraba paciente. Decide acercarse apenas les ve andar.

\- ¡Finalmente están aquí! - sonríe recibiéndolos calurosamente. Abriendo los brazos en el aire, una sonrisa espléndida en el rostro.

\- Vishous. Necesitas saber esto.- Tohrment dice unas cuantas palabras, atrayendo su atención cuando Rhage es apartado. Los gemelos machos se les unen a los costados.

El Hermano de ojos diamantinos responde y cuál sea que fuese el comentario, Rhage ríe, colocando una mano contra su abdomen. B deja caer la cabeza atrás, riéndose con los ojos cerrados, Vishous se le une, y los colmillos le brillan en medio de la perilla, él se gira para contemplar a Butch.

Phury también ríe hasta que el atractivo rostro enrojece.

\- ¿Entonces, comenzaremos ahora o no? - pregunta Zsadist al cabo de un rato, el macho de su misma estatura y anchura, gesticula;

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó John, su expresión seria le da todo el poder a sus palabras en el viento.

\- Xhex dijo algo de algún plan.- susurró Blay.

Se eleva un pequeño silencio en lo que parece que todo el grupo intercambia una mirada cómplice. Phury da un paso adelante, y carraspeando, con una sonrisa ladeada y los ojos citrinos brillando, dice.

\- Nuestro querido Rhage tuvo una idea, es cierto.- admitió él.- No quisimos que nadie se perdiera el espectáculo.

\- No todos los días puedes hacer parrilla de Restrictores después de todo.- terminó Z.

Claaaaro.

\- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? - preguntó Blay a Phury en un susurró, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué susurraba.

\- No hijo, ciertamente no es lo que hago.

Y eso lo explica todo.

\- Sí. Digo... ¿Qué? - balbucea Qhuinn.

Rhage se aclara la voz.

\- Bien grupo, vengan conmigo.- dijo.- Tuvimos que poner la pira lejos de la carretera.

\- ¿Pira? - Payne abre los ojos de par en par.

El suelo pasó de grava a tierra. Lo que encontraron era una pila de masa pálido, y a su vez, ennegrecido, reconocible por el contorno de los miembros. Se escucha un coro de jadeos detrás de otro.

\- Vaya mierda...- Qhuinn se inclina hacia adelante y ríe, su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Blay hace al macho tambalear.

El pelirrojo hace un sonido entre bufido y risa. - ¿Cómo remotamente encontraron este lugar? - pregunta.

\- Nuestro querido detective aquí presente tuvo la decencia de ofrecer una locación lejos de la civilización.- Z reveló. Butch alza la mano del brazo que rodea los hombros de su pelinegro cuando los ojos saltan a mirarlo, y vuelve a dejarlo caer.

\- Hace años hubo un asesinato en este lugar. ¿Lindo, no? - dice.

\- Acogedor.- reiteró Blay con el mismo sarcasmo.

\- Y cálido.- jadea Xhex- Este es el segundo mejor regalo de estas navidades.- John asiente lentamente.

\- ¿Así qué, sabían de esto todo el tiempo? - Payne voltea hacía los dos machos a su lado, coloca las manos en la cintura, y alza las cejas. Vishous baja la mirada hacía ella.

\- No todo el tiempo, lo sospeché.

\- ¿Cuándo comenzaste a sospecharlo?

\- Cuando Rhage llamó y no fue muy sutil al respecto. - Butch asiente y dice:

\- Fue bastante sospechoso cuando insistió en reunir los cuerpos de cada patrulla...

\- Y explícitamente quiso saber de una zona segura lejos de la ciudad, pero...

\- No podíamos saber nada hasta que diera la señal...

\- Pero dijo que mi presencia era obligatoria.- finalizó el pelinegro.

\- Ay, qué lindo cuando terminan la frase del otro.- Phury muestra los colmillos en una sonrisota.

"¿Y para qué debías estar aquí?" Los ojos de John se enlazan los ojos fríos del macho. Butch es quién responde.

\- El poder de V.

En conjunto, la hermandad da un paso y se reunieron frente la montaña negra. La pila de cuerpos no debía ser tan atractiva cómo parecía, brazos por aquí y piernas por allá, torsos y cabezas en otros lugares, algunos cuerpos solamente estaban brutalmente rajados pero seguían conectados, otros atravesados de balazos. Pero era una obra de arte en la maldita guerra.

Y todos, sonríen, cómo los depravados que son.

\- ¿Cuánto tomo hacer esto? - Qhuinn señaló la pila cuando cayó en cuenta de la razón por la que no encontraba una lucha esa noche.

\- Los Restrictores son cómo cucarachas, matas una y aparecen más. V y Rhage no querían que el poli usase el recurso aspiradora esta noche. Rhage decidió ir a por la vieja escuela.- Resumió Phury encogiéndose de hombros.- Al final los ayudamos a amontonar cuál Restrictor se topase en el camino.

\- Joder...- gimió el pelinegro de ojos disparejos apoyándose en el macho de ojos azules.- Esto es una obra de arte.

Hay una risa colectiva. John se acerca y entierra en un pozo de sangre, dos dedos, su nariz arrugándose mientras sus labios se aprietan por el olor.

"¿Empezamos?" Pregunta. Zsadist levanta la cabeza.

\- Esto huele espantoso, no puedo esperar para verlo arder.- dice. Pero V abre la boca para protestar.

\- No, no aún. Espera un segundo, casi están aquí...

 _\- I wanna watch you burn. You're gonna get what you deserve, I wanna watch you, burn_ \- el canto lírico más parecido al aullido de un gato en sufrimiento interrumpió. Enmudeciéndolo todo.

Todos los presentes voltearon dónde provenía el ruido, encontrándose con atractivo rubio de ojos azules y rasgos perfectos, grande cómo un luchador profesional, forrado en armas, usar una de sus piruletas de cereza cómo micrófono. Rhage no pudo evitar canturrear cuando Vishous tiro el liado, y empezó a sacarse el guante de cuero, lentamente, con los dientes. La mano maldita llena de tatuajes, peligrosa y llena de estática se detuvo junto con el dueño.

V se quedo mortalmente tieso a un lado de la pila de Restrictores, la sangre parecida al petróleo saludando a la extensión del macho. Los ojos diamantinos se alzaron para fulminar al rubio quién solamente sonrió mostrando una perfecta hilera de dientes blancos. Hubo una risita.

\- No me hagas chamusquearte, Hollywood.- La extensión que cubría todos la mano con tatuajes, comenzó a brillar, cargándose cómo unas tenazas calientes a deseos del macho.- No quisiera que Mary me odie por quemar ese pelo tuyo.

\- Ella te odiaría, definitivamente, mi mujer ama agarrarse de mi cabello cuando me... ¡Hey, Butch! ¡Poli! ¡Hermano, canta conmigo! - El susodicho niega con una pequeñita sonrisa. - Oh vamos, no dejes que esto sea dos contra uno.

\- No estoy tomando partidos, amigo.

\- La troika es sagrada, hombre.- objetivó el rubio.

\- ¿Qué es todo este ruido? - dijo una voz tronadora. A la que todos reaccionarían sí o sí. Wrath apareció detrás de ellos, con la melena negra y larga trenzada y ropa de civil.

El rey levantó la barbilla, vestía una camiseta gris manga corta que tenía los brazos llenos de tatuajes a total avistamiento. La trenza negra larguísima le cuelga, y se bambolea a la altura de sus muslos. Él estaba sencillo, jeans oscuros y unos zapatos negros. Nada de la fanfarronería de la realeza encima. El hombre a su lado, humano, vestido con una camiseta de botones y unos jeans, les saludó llevando dos dedos a la sien, luego dejó caer la mano. Aunque tenía la piel dorada, y los ojos y cabellos más claros, era muy parecido al detective. Estaba casi igual de grande y constituido.

Payne reaccionó casi levitando sobre sus pies. Butch rió.

\- ¡Nuestro rey, y doc están aquí! - ánimo la voz masculina de Rhage al fondo.

\- ¡Manny! - Payne jadea con una enorme sonrisa surcándole el rostro. La hembra corre a envolver sus brazos alrededor del humano, quién en su respuesta, la recibió con un abrazo más apretado.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Yo lo llamé.- dice la voz de Vishous. Y los demás lo miran con las cejas alzadas.

\- Me siento honrado de ser invitado a una reunión exclusiva de la hermandad.- se mofó el hombre inmortal, colocándose a la par de su hermano, saludándolo con un medio abrazo y palmadas en la palmada.- Podría llorar, aquí y ahora.

\- No hay necesidad.- gruñe V hacía su cuñado. Manny ríe silencioso.

\- Que detallazo, hermano mío.- se burla Z con una sonrisa contenida. Wrath rueda los ojos detrás de las gafas envolventes.

\- Alguien tendrá más acción al volver a casa...- Phury continua dónde su hermano lo dejó.

\- Se amable, poli. Necesitaremos a nuestro muchacho en una pieza mañana...

\- Pensándolo mejor, no, ve con todo.

\- Ya saben chicos, nada de visitar la Guarida esta noche.

\- Jesús... Cristo.- gimotea Butch.

\- Y yo que creí que los otros dos eran molestos.- Tohrment habló por primera vez en un rato.

El grupo rompe en carcajadas. Pero el pelinegro solamente tiene ojos para cuando el poli enrojece; Vishous sonríe, en esa pizca de oscuridad que parece amar.

\- Estos gemelos pueden ser un dolor de cabeza cuando se lo proponen.- dice el rey.

\- Aw, pero nos amas.- se carcajea Payne, dejándose envolver por los brazos de su esposo.- Tuvimos un principio duro, es cierto, pero llegamos a entendernos. Ahora vivimos todos juntos, ¿no es una hermosa historia? - Wrath sacude la cabeza y el pelo lustroso se mueve en su espalda, él cruza los brazos.

\- Nos conocimos luchando.- repone.- Ni siquiera tenía idea de quién eras... Y después, casi te mate.

\- Casi...- se burla ella.

\- Acababa de perder la visión.

\- Y te saqué la cabeza del trasero cuando más lo necesitabas, estamos a mano.

\- Nosotros casi tuvimos un ritual a muerte años antes de que él fuera rey, y totalmente ciego.- se mofa Zsadist.

\- ¿Haces eso con todos los gemelos?

\- No conmigo.- gruñen los otros dos.

Phury Y V intercambian miradas.

\- No. Es complicado.

Wrath se detiene junto a su primo, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, mientras Manny está del otro lado. El pecho grande y musculado del rey grande se infla y desinfla por debajo de su camisa.

Sus fosas nasales se extienden para olfatear el aire.

\- Joder, puedo olerlo a kilómetros. No creí extrañar este nauseabundo perfume.- él dice. Vishous sopesa las palabras.

\- No es tan malo una vez que te acostumbras a ello.- Rhage bufa y decide soltar su lengua una vez más.

\- Tanta cursilería me dará diabetes...

\- Ya que los dulces no pueden.- V se paso la mano brillante por el cabello. Las hebras deslizándose entre sus dedos cuando apartó su pelo hacía atrás, el negro y blanco refulgiendo más fuerte en contraste.

\- No es en su totalidad un cumplido. Pero lo tomare. - Butch se atraganta en una risa por el comentario.

 Qhuinn hace un ruidito para enervar más al Hermano, Blay se torna del color de su cabello de la vergüenza y ahoga sus carcajadas contra el cuello del pelinegro.

\- Todos los días es un jodido contra-ataca con ustedes.- Xhex niega, divertida. A su lado, Tohrment pone los ojos en blanco mientras asiente, recordando que había soportado todo esto desde que eran solteros, e impulsivos.

\- Antes era peor.- suspiro.

\- Te doy crédito por eso.- le dice Wrath volviendo la cabeza a su dirección.- Así qué, ¿encenderás esto o no? - Se volvió hacía la pila, dónde estaba el pelinegro.

\- Encendamos esto.

Era sorprendente cómo ambos poderes actuaban. La mano de Vishous bailó sobre la pira, y la sangre negra, maldita y corrompida, ahogado en muerte, comenzó a humear.

Círculos de humo comenzaron a alzarse en el cielo despejado, y mientras más se encendía y chispeaban, los ojos de V se calentaban, hasta que ese color blanco se tragó el anillo azul gélido que lo rodeaba. Y el iris desapareció.

Sus ojos brillan completamente blancos, etéreos y mágicos, refulgiendo en un poder que hizo el cabello liso del macho ondear en su frente. Y la luz le subía, cómo un propulsor, engulléndole desde la punta de los dedos hasta el hombro, la camisa negra se deshizo. Los trazos se alzaron, cómo si faltara la gravedad, y finalmente chisporrotearon hasta que fueron cenizas y luego moléculas, a la inexistencia.

Del cuerpo del macho comenzaron a salir ondas de estática, que podían sentir contra la piel. La sensación que se apoderó del ambiente les hizo corretear el corazón.

\- Maldición.- Wrath hizo amagó de sonreír. Sus ojos ciegos se vuelven al cielo.- Esa jodida diosa perdió la cabeza la noche que decidió engendrarlos.

\- Ella ya estaba loca desde antes.- repuso Payne, con los brazos cruzados y la espalda contra el pecho de Manny.- No es que no haya tenido su merecido después de todo.

\- Demonios Payne.- gimoteo Blay.- También estás brillando.

La gemela no tenía planeado hacerlo, era orgullo lo que brillaba en cada poro de su piel. La mujer parecía una estrellita, reluciendo de pies a cabeza. La estática del poder de su hermano hace reaccionar su propio poder interno.

Los miembros comienzan a arder, encendiéndose en llamas y pronto todo combustiona, cómo la gasolina. Y se enciende desde arriba hacía abajo en un santiamen. V retrocede con un siseo, su mano bajando. Sus ojos fijos en el fuego.

Manny envuelve sus brazos alrededor del torso de su hembra, y la apretuja, exudando un débil pero presente aroma a especias oscuras. Su mano se alzó, le acarició el cabello echándoselo hacía atrás.

\- Cara mía...-Besa el hombro de la hembra y sube por su cuello, hasta susurrarle al oído.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - susurra, ella sonríe con la mirada. Dos pozos blancos de calidez cuando lo mira.

\- Feliz año nuevo, bambina.- susurra, plantando un beso contra la mejilla reluciente.

Sus rostros se acercan, sin necesidad de estirarse o inclinarse. Ambos de la estatura perfecta cuando sus labios conectan, en un pequeño pero significativo roce de labios. El rostro del atractivo doctor se ilumina con su propio enrojecimiento cuando sostiene las mejillas de Payne con ambas manos.

Los gemelos se envuelven en un apretado abrazo. Phury tiene una mano en la nuca de su hermano mientras le dice palabras de amor en la lengua vampírica. Z lo aprieta y asiente cada palabra.

\- Hijo...- Tohr sonríe cuando John lo envuelve.

Butch comparte un medio abrazo que lleva a palmadas en la espalda con Wrath. Y luego, con pasos decididos entra dentro de la burbuja de poder. El macho irlandés aborda el espacio personal del semi-dios, y la mano incandescente de Vishous se alza, sin bajar el mínimo de su arma; los dedos acarician la mejilla del macho. Butch le aprieta la muñeca, los dedos se envuelven alrededor de los tatuajes negros. La estática les mueve el pelo, y les hace cosquillas.

\- ¿Ya es media noche o solamente no pudiste aguantar? - ronroneó el pelinegro. Butch lo atrae con una sonrisa siniestra.

\- Tal vez ambas.-  murmura envolviendo los dedos en la cinturilla del macho, atrayéndolo hasta que cada miembro brillante toca su cuerpo. Sus labios bailando a centímetros de los de Vishous.- Feliz año nuevo, V.

\- Feliz año nuevo, poli.

El pelirrojo tiene la boca abierta, era increíble cómo B, el macho de V, es el único capaz de tocarle modo supernova. Las mejillas se le enrojecen de vergüenza cuando el intercambio de afecto se lleva a cabo.

\- Lo sabía. - Dice una voz contra su oído. Volteando se encuentra justamente a centímetros del rostro de su esposo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- A B y Manny les enciende cuando su respectivo gemelo se ilumina. Es..., pervertido.

\- ¿Lo hacen? - frunce el ceño.

\- Inhala por ti mismo, nallum.- Obedeciendo, el rostro de Blaylock enrojece a más no dar.- Me gustan tus colores también, ya sabes.- se señala los ojos disparejos.- También sé que tan rojo puedes ponerte, en todas partes.- Susurra.

\- Mierda... Qhuinn.

\- Eres el fuego de mi vida, Blay.- El pelinegro alza la mano y lo sujeta de la nuca; él reprime el gruñido subiéndole por la garganta.

\- Siempre.

\- Ven aquí y bésame, tonto.

Rhage sonríe mirando cómo Blaylock es descubierto. Algo de misericordia al niño, era explícito la manera en que esos dos encajaban. Manny tampoco era sutil, había puesto sus manos sobre la hembra apenas comenzó. El rubio muerde la piruleta y mira las llamas arder, el suelo comenzando a ennegrecer debajo.

\- ¿Esto es lo que querías? - Tohrment lo miró fijadamente, erguido en toda su altura. El rubio observa sobre su hombro cómo John y Xhex están ocupados, felicitándose.

\- Sí, mejor.- Asiente.- No tuvimos preocupaciones esta noche.

\- Cierto.- dice.- Incluso Wrath está aquí, lo recordará.

\- Mientras menos de esos, más débil es su comandante. Es una gran noche.- Tohr ríe.

\- ¿Qué te hizo tener esta idea? - pregunta.

Rhage ve los ojos azules de su Hermano y suspira, su rostro se torna serio. Tohr planta las botas en la tierra y lo mira de soslayo, esperando una respuesta. El rubio se cala la chaqueta cuando el viento hace volar las colas de las gabardinas detrás de ellos.

Tohrment checa las llamas chispeando y vuelve sus ojos al macho que considera algo cómo un hermano menor.

\- Sé que Butch y V trabajan mejor la succión de esos desgraciados, pero aún así, es preocupante verlos sostenerse en el filo del acantilado.- dice, su tono más grave y preocupado.- Por suerte, esos dos se compensan, viven mientras el otro lo haga.

Tohr asiente, no queriendo pero buscándolos con la mirada, están reunidos. V y Manny se dan un abrazo, el humano intercambia palabras con el vampiro y se miran a los ojos cuando lo hacen. Butch abraza a Payne, alzándola hasta que sus pies no tocan el suelo, y ella ríe destartalada, la trenza negra y larga dando vueltas con ellos. Manuel retrocede a la par con el pelinegro, miran con ojos brillosos la pillería entre esos dos.

La hembra aterriza, acomodándose la camisa negra a medio abdomen. Saca la lengua al macho híbrido con fingido recelo. Butch le muestra los colmillos en respuesta, y Payne se gira a su gemelo con la boca abierta. El pecho de V se sacude con gracia, Manny se mete las manos en los bolsillos mientras sacude la cabeza.

Una pequeña familia.

A un lado, John, Qhuinn, Xhex y Blay están formando un círculo, y están conversando, la luz del fuego les ilumina. A unos metros, Phury y Z habían terminado de felicitarlos a todos y yacían lado a lado, observando silenciosos las llamas consumiéndose.

Todos conforman pequeñas familias, dentro de una más grande.

\- ¿Lo ves? - Voltea cuando la voz vuelve a retumbar.- No quería ninguno de mis hermanas, y hermanos, heridos. La familia es lo que nos mantiene con vida.

Tohr sonríe para sí mismo, y una sensación de calor se adueña de su pecho. Palmea la majestuosa espalda del rubio y lo mira con todo el afecto de su corazón en ellos.

\- Gracias.

\- Tortolos. ¿Vamos a casa, o no? - Wrath se acerca, y señala al resto con la cabeza.- Tiempo de volver, Fritz se molestará si tardamos un segundo a la reunión.

\- Ese ancianito.- Rhage dice cómo un insulto.- Bueno... Me cambió de auto, señoritas. ¡Phury, me voy con en el auto de V y Butch!

\- ¡Vale!

Los cuatro automóviles estacionan a los pies de la gigantesca mansión. Manny y Payne son los primeros en abandonar el Audi del doctor, seguido de Wrath. Por arte de magia la puerta se abre, y la cabeza de la jovial de Jo aparece detrás.

\- ¡Volvieron! - ella grita.

La muchacha rubia se da un lado cuando Wrath entra en una embestida, atrapando a su reina que viene en voladas, con Wrath III en brazos. El rey alza su hembra contra su pecho y reclama en su boca en un beso que debía haberse guardado para la privacidad.

\- Feliz año nuevo, leelan.- dice finalmente, en voz aterciopelada.

La hembra híbrida no puede contener la risa y los colmillitos brillan resaltados por el labial rojo. Pequeño Wrath sacude sus brazos, jaloneando el collar de diamantes blancos de su madre, escupiendo la joya roja y central cuando comienza a balbucear, llamando por su padre.

Wrath deposita su familia en el suelo, aún con su brazo alrededor de la espalda de la mujer extiende su mano hacía su hijo, atrayéndolo a su pecho. Su mano instantáneamente comienza a acariciar la cabecita con el cabello liso y espeso de su mismo color, y se queda así.

\- Se puso gruñón una vez que te fuiste.- dice la hembra poniendo su cabeza contra el hombro de su esposo, mirando con sus ojos azules a su pequeñito. El cabello azabache y largo a media espalda cae sobre el brazo de Wrath II, adornado con una malla constituida de una lluvia de lágrimas del color de la sangre.

\- ¿De veras? - las gafas envolventes se vuelven al niño, y lanza una sonrisa.- ¿Me extrañaste, hijo?

Cómo si entendiera, o solamente quisiera imitar el ruido de sus padres. Wrath III comienza a hacer ruidos, frunciendo el ceño de la misma forma que su padre. Elizabeth salta a acariciar ese fruncido con el pulgar, cómo si restregara una mancha malévola.

\- Ese gesto...- gruñe por lo bajo.

\- Es el gesto real.- se mofa Wrath.- Todos los Wrath los tenemos.

\- Tu padre y tú.

\- Y nuestro hijo.- Beth cede, rodando los ojos.

La reina de la raza voltea cuando una mano reposa sobre su hombro. Alzando la cabeza se encuentra con los relucientes ojos de John Matthew, él la abraza con esa calidez suya, entonces  hace una cara hacía su sobrino. El pequeño extiende los brazos hacía él en un segundo, abriendo y cerrando los puños.

Wrath gruñe hacía su cuñado.

Jo niega, y los bucles de color de la miel se sacuden. Voltea captando sus medios hermanos mayores que venían en su dirección, Payne le da un abrazo dónde V le guiña un ojo. Entonces parten, dejándola con un sofocante abrazo de los enormes dos hombres.

Ella sonríe para sí misma cuando las cabezas de Manny y Butch se apretujan contra la suya, entierra una mano en sus cabellos, y los revuelve.

\- ¿Pasaron una buena noche? - pregunta, sus ojos verdes saltando de un rostro al otro.

B intercambia una mirada con Manny, y ladea la cabeza de un lado a otro. Puso cara pensativa.

\- Lo fue- dijo finalmente.

\- No tengo que remachar ningún vampiro obstinado está noche, así que es una gran noche para mí.- Manny miró de Butch a ella, asintiendo.

\- Bien.- ella respondió, sus manos aún los envolvía por las espaldas.- No tengo que velar por vuestros traseros esta noche.

\- Oye, cuidado con la palabra t, Jo.- advierte una pasajera hembra rubia, con dos pequeños gemelos en brazos. La censura con ojos azules.

\- Lo siento.- susurra.

La censura dura unos segundos más hasta que finalmente ella se tropieza con su parada, los dos bebés comienzan a hacer escándalo, y sacuden las manos y piernas en un griterío apenas divisan a los dos machos.

Blaylock se coloca a la altura de ambos infantes. El pequeño Rhampage hace un rugido, su naricita arrugándose en el proceso, el pelirrojo lo imita con un sonido grave y potente a comparación, convencido entonces el pequeño pelinegro salta a sus brazos. Blay se parte de la risa, cargando todo el peso del niño. Y entre carcajadas se inclina y da un beso en la cabeza rubia de Layla, Qhuinn lo flaquea, tomando a su hija de los brazos de la madre.

Lyric se muerde las manitas y se sonroja, espera pacientemente cuando su padre besa la coronilla de la hembra, y su mejor amiga, y luego esos labios se plantan en su frente. Sus manitas llenas de saliva aprisionan la chaqueta de cuero, cuando Qhuinn le saca la lengua perforada, ella sacude los pies con emoción.

La pequeña gorgotea cuando Blay se acerca y ajusta el lacito rosa de su cabeza entre sus rizos de oro.

\- Que ternura.- Autumn se lleva la mano al pecho y reposa la cabeza sobre el amplio pecho de Tohrment. El macho también les mira, enternecido. Sus manos se envuelven alrededor de la cintura de su hembra.

Layla lanza una mirada hacia la pareja, los padres de Xhex y John respectivamente, y sonríe ruborizándose.

\- Gracias hermana.

\- ¿Dónde está Xcor? - pregunta la otra rubia.

Cómo si lo hubiera convocado con su mención. El macho de dos metros aparece en la esquina y cruza el enorme y largo vestíbulo esquivando a los reunidos aglomerados en el centro. Tiene el pelo negro y largo a la altura de los hombros peinado hacia atrás.

Sus ojos lo observan todo, pero solamente tienen foco en su vampira. Su labio leporino se extiende de lado cuando Layla se gira, y el vestido de seda rosa se extiende a su alrededor. Él le coloca un brazo alrededor de la cintura.

Xcor mira su esposa, luego sus hijastros, y finalmente a los dos guerreros. Sus hombros caen considerablemente, cómo si se hubiera relajado al verlos todos juntos.

Por su espalda corre una chica castaña, y el volado azul del vestido le precede.

\- ¡Papá!

\- ¡Vamos Bitty, corre!

El rubio la sostiene, cuando Mary Luce cruza el umbral siguiendo a su hija, el macho se ancla a la joven de un costado y extiende su otro brazo hacía la humana.

\- Sé que quieres, ven aquí, Mary.- arrastra su nombre.

La mujer se rinde, y corre. No es sorpresa cuando el guerrero puede sostenerlas, a ambas.

\- Eres un presumido.- se carcajea Mary envolviendo las manos alrededor del cuello de Rhage, acariciando el cabello en su nuca.

La puerta se cierra con la entrada del último par. Los maravillosos ojos citrinos de Phury recorren el vestíbulo,  a toda su familia reunida y finalmente se fijan en las escaleras. Dónde dos valiosas hembras de su vida descienden, su cuñada y sobrina, vestidas con seda, joyas y lazos.

Nalla tiene un vestidito que se abomba a su alrededor, en la cabecita de rizos con el color del atardecer - idénticos a los de su tío y padre -, una corona modificada que atrapa todos los rayos de luz.

Bella tiene el cabello negro envuelto en un moño alto, y los mechones sueltos enmarcan su dulce rostro en forma de corazón a la perfección, su belleza es dolorosa. Sus labios tintados de borgoña se extienden en una sonrisa.

Cuando Zsadist queda sin aliento a su lado, el hermano se ríe porque detrás las intercepta Cormia y él queda igual o peor. La hembra rubia tiene el mismo atuendo gris brillante que su cuñada, pero en dorado. Y sus ojos verdosos están resaltados por un intenso maquillaje negro, y el color le resalta la mirada exótica.

Las tres se reúnen a pies de la escalera ceremonial.

 Zsadist esta besando a Bella el segundo que la tiene solamente a centímetros. Sus ojos tornándose negros, pozos negros, llenos de hambre y de necesidad cuando la hembra gime contra sus labios.

\- Bienvenido a casa, nallum.- le susurra Bella metiendo una mano debajo de su gabardina, y bajo la camisa, raspando sus uñas en el pezón perforado del macho. El labio superior de Zsadist se retrae y esta gruñendo. Su voz gruesa baja unas octavas.

\- ¿Algo que desees?- ronronea contra su oído. La pelinegra se muerde el labio y susurra, sensualmente.

\- Todo, leelen.

Z la toma de la barbilla y alza su rostro bello hacía él y se lame los colmillos filosos.

\- Puedes mostrarme cuan mal lo quieres más tarde.- dice.

Es una promesa. Le gritan los ojos de su hembra cuando finalmente suspenden la provocación. Los ojos dorados de Nalla lo miran ansiosos, y él le guiña un ojo, mientras su mano tatuada acaricia la mejilla de su hija.

Phury y Cormia están demasiado hipnotizados en su pequeño momento íntimo para notar aquel intercambio ardiente.

\- Estás hermosa.- Cormia se ruboriza y se recorre a sí misma con la mirada.

\- Gracias.- le dice, entonces sus ojos están sobre él.- Dioses, no creó jamás acostumbrarme esta visión.

Phury esconde el rostro en el cuello de la rubia, sonriendo contra su piel.

\- Se supone que el uniforme nos camufla en la noche, funciona para esconder kilos de armas blancas y de fuego, intimida a quienes nos vean y hace mear a nuestros enemigos.- gruñe.- Pero resulta, tiene a las parejas de los miembros de la Hermandad andando mejor que cualquier viagra en un coctel de afrodisiacos. Ninguno pudo haberlo imaginado.

\- Nunca lo habría dicho mejor.- Cormia ronronea y se muerde el labio.- No sé si me gusta más en ti, o en el piso de nuestra habitación.

\- Definitivamente en el piso.- dice él, sus dedos bordeando los elásticos del vestido en sus hombros.

Cuando Lassiter y otro tres machos se detienen contra el umbral los ojos van hacía ellos. El ángel caído tiene un traje constituido en un saco vinotinto y pantalones negros, el cabello rubio y dorados trenzados detrás de la cabeza, dos mechones del color de la miel, largos y lisos caen a cada lado de su rostro. Está entera y completamente caliente, y él lo sabe.

\- Lo sé, damas. Luzco fantástico.- se burla, dándole un chupito a su copa con líquido ambarino.

Resuena una risita femenina de algún lado.

Junto al ángel están Saxton y Ruhn. El tío sanguíneo de Bitty viste un traje diplomático y calzado refinado, y gemelos de oro en las muñecas. Tiene el cabello castaño en un copete. Tiene la decencia de sonrojarse con la aprobación que los presentes le dieron con la mirada.

Sax se ve complacido, y con su mano dónde reposa el emblema de su familia, en un anillo de oro, aprieta su mano en torno la de su pareja. Él tiene a su vez un traje gris paloma, y encima una gabardina azulada. El cabello rubio discretamente peinado de forma que cae suave sobre su frente.

Sus ojos celestes se encuentran con los disparejos de Qhuinn. Y ambos primos se saludan alzando la barbilla, Blay, con mejilla contra la del bebé que es una copia pequeña de su esposo, le sonríe enormemente. A Saxton se le llena el pecho de calidez no más esa sonrisa esplendida, hace una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza hacia su ex pareja. Una vez las piezas cayeron en su lugar, la mala sangre entre el trío había desaparecido.

\- Bueno familia, es hora de entrar a la sala, ¿no creen? - dice Lass, arqueando una ceja rubia atravesada con un aro dorado.

El último macho, también vampiro se hace a un lado bajo el umbral para que todos puedan pasar cómodamente. Un par de ojitos verdes saltan en su dirección y luego se apartan, nadie lo capta. Excepto él, su pecho se extiende cuando inhala ese perfume embriagador. El sonido de un joven corazón es música para sus oídos, la sangre que bombea, mejor que el canto de una sirena. Se encuentra sonriendo.

Un profundo carraspeo atrae su atención, y al alzar la mirada. Se encuentra con unos ojos azules escudriñándolo. No hay rechazo, ni protección en esos ojos. Solo intriga, profunda y densa intriga. Syn alza la barbilla y cuadra los hombros, el traje negro cómo la noche se aprieta contra sus músculos.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Nuestros hermanos están en casa? - pregunta Xcor seriamente. El acento nórdico se le espesó en la lengua, sonaba casi fuera de lugar. Pero el coro de voces, femeninas y masculinas, con marcados acentos de las lenguas antiguas lo amortiguó.

El macho se acomoda el cuello de la camisa por millonésima vez esa noche. Aquella ropa no era enteramente su estilo, pero era la etiqueta y tampoco era tan malo. Tenía unos zapatos negros, pantalones formales del mismo color, una camisa blanca de botones, y un saco negro que le encajaba a la medida cómo todo lo demás. No tenía corbata y el cuello estaba abierto.

Tenía los colores que solía usar y joder, aquel lujo lucía de maravilla.

\- Sí, a ambas preguntas.- le respondió a su líder.- Solamente acostumbrándome a todo esto.

Xcor hizo un ruido de aprobación.

\- No es demasiado.- dijo.- Estamos rodeados de soldados y guerreros, personas poderosas y otras valientes. Parece complicado, pero esto es pura diversión.

Tohr apareció detrás de Xcor, y palmeó su espalda. Ambos tenían los ojos del mismo color.

\- Todos están locos en esta casa.- dijo. El pelinegro puso una cara con las palabras de su hermano, estaba de acuerdo.

El guerrero Dhestroyer, o cómo preferían llamarlo Butch, ingresó al salón acomodándose las mangas y el cuello de la camisa blanca.

Había desechado el traje SWAT, se había dado un baño y tenía un traje azul oscuro y zapatos negros, sin calcetines notó. El guerrero V le seguía de cerca contra su espalda, él había seguido su ejemplo, había optado por un traje negro diseñado a su medida. Tenía el guante puesto debajo de la manga y le cubría toda la mano.

Él se fumaba despreocupado un liado recién encendido, el pelo todavía húmedo le cae sobre los ojos.

Ambos entraron y los silbidos no se hicieron tardar. El detective tomó una copa que se le tendía y dando un trago, lanzó una mirada de suficiencia y juguetería a su pelinegro, Vishous rodó los ojos con la pillería de su familia.

Syn se envaro y respiro hondo, ese par despedía un aroma a _sexo_ y marcaje.

Payne apareció minutos después, tenía el pelo recogido en la nuca y su cuerpo estilizado y largo vestía un vestido morado oscuro ceñido cómo un guante, largo hasta los tobillos. Su esposo le siguió con su mano entrelazada a la suya. El hombre conversaba con John, conocido como Tehrror en su sangre vampírica, quién asentía y de vez aportaba a la conversación. Xhex cómo traductora.

La hembra tenía unos shorts negros de cuero, medias negras a medio muslo y una blusa del mismo estilo del pantaloncito, cerrado en el abdomen cómo un corsé. El cabello le cae sobre la frente y los ojos. Su esposo, igual que Manuel Manello, se fue por lo sencillo, jeans y camisa.

Esas dos parejas también exudaban _marcaje_. Syn enarcó una ceja y sus ojos inmediatamente fueron a la mujercilla al otro lado del salón.

Jo Early tenía una forma de hablar que podía tenerlo todo el día hipnotizado, no sabía si era por la forma en que sus ojos se enfocaban o cómo sus cejas se movían. O por cómo sus labios se movían,

La misma boca que había gemido contra la suya.

Él aún podía recordar el calor de su pecho contra el suyo, aún a través de la ropa. La sensación suave de su cabello cuando la había sujetado de las mejillas y la exhalación que ella había hecho cuando sus lenguas hicieron contacto.

La rubia lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y él no intentó disimular que ya la había pillado.

Ella se sonrojo y siguió hablando, como si nada hubiera pasado. Cómo si ella no tuviera la marca de sus dientes y el ardor de su boca en sus muslos. Y él en cambio, no tuviera marcas de media luna que podía sentir en la espalda con el mínimo roce, cada vez que hacía amago de moverse, la camisa le recordaba que tenía esos rasguños.

Por suerte para ellos, él era un asesino. Syn sonrió malicioso.

Un pecador por naturaleza.

Y le gustaban los retos.

**Author's Note:**

> Los kudos son muy bien recibidos.  
> Deje uno cuando haya terminado.  
> Con cariño, G.


End file.
